The present invention relates to a novel improved pressure button.
More specifically, the field of the invention is that of the pressure buttons which are conventionally used for mutually clamping two parts or flaps, for example of a cloth or other article in general, made of a fabric, paper, plastic material, in sheet form, or other small weight material.
As is known, pressure buttons usually comprise a male portion to be clamped on a first flap to be connected, and a female portion made rigid with the other flap.
Each button portion is, in turn, constituted by an active element, forming the male/female component of the connection, and a clamping element for clamping the active element on the fabric, paper or the like material flap. In particular, the invention is particularly related to pressure buttons in which the active female element comprises a disc-like body including a plurality of resilient tabs or tongues which are arranged with a ring-like or loop arrangement, thereby providing a desired engagement with the active male element.
In such an application, it is known to clamp the active female element to the fabric flap by a ring including projecting points, said ring being formed integrally with the related clamping element. Thus, the anchoring of the pressure button female portion to the fabric flap is conventionally performed by introducing the clamping element points into suitable recesses or up-turned portions formed on the active female element.
Such an introduction or engagement is moreover performed in a forced manner, thereby deforming the points directly inside the active female element, so as to anchor the corresponding part on the fabric flap.
Such a connection, however, is affected by the drawback that even a small mechanical stress on the resilient tabs of the active female element, greatly negatively affect the mechanical strength of the connection between the male and female portions of the pressure button.
Thus, the engagement of the clamping element points inside the up-turned portions formed at the active female element, frequently causes a deformation of said resilient tabs or tongues, thereby the latter will not be able of providing the desired snap engagement operation on the active male element.
Consequently, conventional pressure buttons are subjected to undesired openings, caused by small efforts, or, vice versa, can require an excessively great effort to provide the opening of said pressure buttons.